Jealous?
by Adjeng Rezpector DOEVAL
Summary: Ini itu menyedihkan dan membosankan.gak suka?gak usah baca dan jangan coment!
1. Betrayal perhaps?

Gombal gaje TRC ala duzel(nama asli tuh orang)wn:ini bukan buat iseng.  
>Di suatu kamar di dalam tochou<br>Fuuma:Kamui...#meluk kamui dari belakang  
>Kamui:Apa sih?lepas ah!#struggle<br>Fuuma:jangan galak gitu dong...#mulai keliatan sebel  
>Kamui:apa sih maulu?kalo emang pengen ngomong apa susahnya ngomong?sms gak pernah!nelpon gak pernah!<br>Fuuma:#pasang muka depresi sambil face to face sama GAK PUNYA HAPE!  
>Kamui:#sweatdrop<br>Author:cut,cut,cut!apaan nih?yg bener aja dong!jgn aneh-aneh!#pasang tampang ala preman pasar  
>cerita pun dimulai ulang dari kata-kata Fuuma yang :ini munkin gak bisa dibilang sebagai might contain rape and some like?dont read then.<br>Kamui:lepasin!#pasang muka depresi  
>Fuuma:aku mau tanya kamu sebelum muncul selama ini ada di dalam air bawah tanah ya?<br>Kamui:emangnya apa urusan lo?  
>Fuuma:mustinya kamu bilang ko tau gak bilang kucium lho...#mulai ngedeketin bibirnya ke pipi kamui<br>Kamui:KOK TAU?PUAS LO?  
>Fuuma:puas kau telah...MEMBASAHKAN HATIKU!<br>Kamui:Dih?kajol dah lu.  
>Fuuma:(udah mulai kesel trus muter badan dia ke dinding vampire berbadan mungil itu)mustinya kamu ngefly lucu ah.#he then pinning kamui's both hand above kamui's head with his left right hand gripping kamui's chin and then he kiss him forcefully<br>Kamui:"!"  
>cklek pintu pun terbuka<br>Subaru:Kamui,aku...#gasp!  
>ciumannya pun selesai<br>Kamui:Su-Subaru...ini bukan...#bingung musti ngomong apa  
>Subaru:(muter badan trus lari niggalin Kamui dan Fuuma pada posisinya masing")<br>Kamui:TUNGGU,SUBARU!LEPASIN FUUMA!#berusaha buat ngedorong badan Fuuma yg lebih gede dari dia  
>Fuuma:kejar sono#Fuuma pun ngelepasin pun lari.<p>

TBC OKAY?

Salam Sayang dari Duzel Yue Abraxas(nama asli)  
>Mohon maaf oleh Shaoran Sakura.#sweatdrop<p> 


	2. Doubt

**Lanjutan buat fanfic gaje bikinan Duzel  
>Warning:contain rape and perhaps suara"sex yang gak enak jangan dibaca jika anda gak jika gak suka,omelin Duzel.<br>Rating:setinggi-tingginya.**

**Kamui:AKU MOHON TUNGGU!SUBARU!  
>Subaru:BUAT APA?KAMU SUDAH SELINGKUH!KAMU BIARIN DIA NYENTUH KAMU!<br>Kamui:Aku nggak-!Su-Subaru tunggu!  
>Subaru pun nyuekkin Kamui sampai mereka tiba di kamar Kamui ikut masuk,pintunya pun dikunci oleh Subaru.<br>Kamui:Aku mohon tolong dengerin aku dulu...sumpah aku nggak ngapa-ngapain ama dia...dia yang tiba-tiba nyium aku...please Subaru,tolong jangan marah sama aku...#sob#cintaku selalu hanya untuk kamu...Subaru...#sob#  
>air mata mulai mengalir dari mata amethyst indah yang tidak menjawab lantas mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Kamui,dan menjilat air matanya.<br>Subaru:benarkah cuma aku?yang kamu cintai cuma aku?bagaimana dengan DIA?  
>Kamui:aku tidak mencintai hanya cinta padamu.#sob<br>mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir merah pucat langsung mencium Kamui dengan kasar.  
>Kamui:'!'Hnn!mmm...nnnn...mmm...aaahhhh Subaru!apa yang-hnn...#berusaha mendorong Subaru.<br>Subaru tetap mencium Kamui sampai dia melepas is definitely itu Subaru mendorong Kamui ke atas dia ikut naik ke meniban badan Kamui dengan tubuhnya yang lebih mulai ketakutan dengan tingkah Subaru.  
>Kamui:Su-Subaru?apa yang kamu lakukan?<br>Subaru gak malah menarik kaos Kamui keatas sekarang telanjang badan blushed then he tried to cover his pale chest.  
>Kamui:A-apa yang kamu lakukan?Su-Subaru...kembalikan bajuku.#ketakutan tingkat out his hand to caresses his older twin's face.<br>Subaru masih tetep of answering,he slapped Kamui's hand and pinning both of Kamui's hands above his head.  
>Subaru:aku nggak akan biarin kamu direbut oleh akan selamanya hanya punyaku ?<br>Kamui:I-iya...ta-tapi Subaru,le-lepaskan aku...kamu berat...  
>Subaru mencium Kamui dengan paksa dan kasar sekali lagi.<br>Kamui:Hnn!mmm...nnnn...hmmm...#face flushed  
>Subaru bite Kamui's lower lip start to kiss his way down to Kamui's neck,collarbone,and lick then suck Kamui's nipple while he tweaked the other one with his right hand.<br>Kamui:Aaahh!Su-Subaru!Hentikan!  
>Dan...lain kali lagi yaa...udah ngantuk nih..Bye!<strong>


	3. You call HIS name?

**Lanjutan fanfic gaje yang kepotong bikinan Duzel  
>Warning:bahasa gaje,pemerkosaan terhadap bishonen,gak suka?gak usah baca dan jangan coment!XD<strong>

**Kamui:Subaru!henti-TOLONG!#PLAK  
>Kamui menampar Subaru cukup keras di pipi kaget dengan kelakuan sudah biasa berhubungan seks sebelumnya dan Kamui tidak pernah menolak keinginan sendiri pun kaget dan menahan napas dengan apa yang baru saja tidak pernah ingin maupun memimpikan tentang menampar pun semakin curiga dan marah terhadap yang makin marah pun melepas tangan Kamui,tapi itu hanya untuk membuka jubah dan kemejanya pun mendorong Subaru dan mencoba untuk Subaru lebih cepat dari menggaeng pinggang langsing Kamui dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kamui.<br>Subaru:Kamu telah menghianati aku ya,Kamui?#tersenyum menyeramkan  
>Kamui:A-aku tidak-Subaru...tolong hentikan...#sob<br>Air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir di pipi merah Kamui masih terus mengalir dan semakin deras bak air Subaru yang Hijau tua yang indah,berubah menjadi emas bak mata pun menarik Kamui ke dekat kasur dan mendorong Kamui ke yang di dorong otomatis langsung jatuh ke atas mencoba bangun,kedua tangan Kamui ditangkap dan diborgol oleh Subaru di tiang pun berusaha untuk melepaskan walhasil,dia tidak bisa melepaskan borgol pun tertawa cekikikan dengan nada menyeramkan.  
>Kamui:Subaru...lepaskan aku-hu-hu...#sob<br>Subatu:Oh...Kamuiku tidak ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan kasar.#senyumnya menyeringai menyeramkan  
>Subaru pun menari resleting celana Kamui dan membuka sekaligus dengan celana dalam Kamui dengan satu tarikan Kamui telanjang berpipi basah milik Kamui pun makin merah.<br>Kamui:Su-Subaru!Hentikan!#meringkukkan badan  
>Subaru nggak malah membuka celananya sendiri dan memanjat ke atas ranjang.(mulai pake bahasa inggris maaf karena meskipun saya mengerti maknanya,saya nggak ngerti cara ngartiinnya ke bahasa saya,Luna,and Duzel kebiasaan nulis fanfic pake bahasa lagi mohon maaf yaa.)Subaru smirked when his face were right above Kamui's he swooped down licks the tip of Kamui's cock.<br>Kamui:Aaahhh...hentikan...Subaru...kumohon...  
>Subaru nyuekin Kamui seolah kata-katanya hanya sekedar hembusan angin Subaru took the whole of Kamui's shaft,sucking it hard.<br>Kamui:Aahh!Suba-naaahhhh...hhhhhh...  
>Subaru keep sucking until he felt that Kamui's cock became pulled away only for teasing Kamui.<br>Subaru:Ara...you have become hard ne?  
>Kamui:Subaru stop...please#tears didn't stop from flowing<br>After saying that,he suck it again,harder this screamed again then came in Subaru's smiled a victory cry even ,Subaru slid two finger inside Kamui's entrance.  
>Kamui:Ahhh!Haah!S-STOOOOOP!<br>Subaru:What?you feel that good just from my fingers?#giggle  
>Subaru then pulled his finger grasped Kamui's thighs and fuck him.<br>Kamui:AAAHHH!(then Subaru start to move)HAAAH!AAAAHHH!STO-AAHH!(Subaru's thrusts become harder,faster,and rougher.)AAAHHH!NGH-AHH!(blood were spilled from Kamui's butt)FUUMA!#GASP!  
>Subaru:#PLAK!#<br>Subaru slapped Kamui hard on his left cheek,so hard that Kamui's cheek become purple and Kamui could taste blood in his mouth.  
>Subaru:Do you want me to be rougher than i already be?#he say it coldly<br>Kamui:I-I...Subaru...**

**TBC...**


End file.
